geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Challenge To Win Lost Episode
I really liked Challenge To Win, and I attempt to watch all of the episodes. In real life, however, I don't feel like watching any of the episodes. But I saw one horrifying episode that reminded me never to see Challenge To Win ''EVER ''again. I was on YouTube about 1 month ago, and I was just watching random videos, like SM64 bloopers, War Of The Fat Italians, you name it. Then something came to my mind that made me want to see CTW-related stuff. But since I didn't want to type the show's full title, I decided to just type "Candy Cane" in the search bar. All that I found in the results are Candy Cane-related things, like CCGG (Candy Cane Gets Grounded), CCCC, (Candy Cane's Chilly Christmas (that game is way better than "The Hunt For Gifts")), you name it. But one thing I found was a video called "CTW 21: Blue Planet's Suicide". What!? I can't believe it! The host of CTW wouldn't commit suicide, would he? I avoided that video for 10 minutes, until my curiosity took full control of me, and I decided to see what it is. The thumbnail was of Blue Planet sitting in a hyper-realistic room, looking sad. I decided to watch the video. It started with no intro, or the show's theme, it just skipped to the episode. "That's...odd." I thought. The episode started out with Blue Planet in a room that looked just like the one in the thumbnail, and Blue Planet had the same feeling in the thumbnail, but way more sad. He stared at something off-screen, and I could assume it was a wall. Blue Planet kept on staring at the wall for 15 seconds before he got up. He then got into a realistic bathroom, and looked at the mirror. On it was a very horrifying image of Blue Planet, and his body was covered in blood. Also, Blue Planet seemed to have... an unexplainable look on his face. It's NSFK (Not Safe For Kids), so I'm not gonna explain it. After 10 seconds, a crack appeared on the mirror, and spread to the screen as well. This reminded me of Barneyisperverted's YTP "Spingebill Experiences A Horrifying NDE". I could hear Blue Planet's crying in the background. Then it showed Blue Planet in the same room, but this time, with a table with a syringe on it. Next to the syringe was a pencil and paper. Before Blue Planet grabbed the syringe, he wrote his suicide note. While he did that, he started talking. This is what he said/wrote: My entire life is terrible. Candy Cane hated me, and Camera had a restraining order on me. And worst of all, Indigo Planet hates my guts. I'm bad at hosting Challenge To Win. Then Blue Planet stopped writing, and he covered his eyes with his arm, and started crying. But this crying was real, as though his voice actor really is crying. After 45 seconds of this, Blue Planet stopped crying, and kept on writing while talking. I lost all my money, and I wasted all of it by buying chips and beer. I did not pay my electricity and internet bills. Everyone hated me. I had to live in this room forever. Goodbye, cruel world. Then Blue Planet grabbed the syringe, put it on his head, sticked it in his brain, and pulled it out. Blood came out of Blue Planet's head, and spread all over the table. But this isn't your normal object show blood. It was either Mountain Dew Code Red, or... real. The screen twitched for the fourth of a second, then it showed Blue Planet dead on the ground with blood coming from under him. The episode ended. I cannot believe what I just watched. I do not know who posted that, but I'm sure the user who posted it was a random assortment of numbers, and it was this: "0392043432" I was horrified, so I watched the 14th episode of CTW to forget about that entire event. I went back to the search results 9 minutes later, and I found that the video's gone. I even looked for the "0392043432" account. The entire account was gone as well. So I did not know why said person would have that uploaded, only to get taken down immediately, but I cannot show the video to anyone else. I mean, was this the final Challenge To Win episode?! So, this is the end of the story. The moral of the story is, if you ever find a lost episode, don't watch it, or else you will have this happen to you like it did to me. Category:Lost Episodes Category:Challenge To Win Category:James' Creepypastas Category:Suicide Category:Death Category:More comments please! Category:No 0/10 ever or else!